The Dragon Rider of Rohan
by DeathDragon130
Summary: I was raised by Humans, taught by the Dwarves and I am an Elf. My name is Tinánia Cúthalion. And here is my story and the story of my Dragons Thane and Rowan.


**The Dragon Rider of Rohan: Chaper 1:**

**(Hi! This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic, constructive criticism is welcomed. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Also I will post pictures on Profile to show you what certain creatures look like or swords. Enjoy!) **

It has been nearly two summers since I have left my home in Rohan, even though Lord Theoden found me when I was just a babe. Oh! You must be wondering who I am, my name Tinánia Cúthalion, I am an Elf where I was born I have no idea. I was raised by humans, taught by some of the dwarves that I managed to come across. Here is my adventuress story of how I came to be.

It was mid afternoon as I rode upon my horse, Knight; named for the time when I was a child he had saved me from a predator hunting in the plains. He is a beautiful white horse born from the finest horses of Rohan and given to me as a gift from my adoptive father. I could not have had a better companion, but Knight wasn't the only one who has been my constant companion. I looked up to the trees allowing my long black hair to dance with the wind. It was pulled up into a high pony tail; my dark brown eyes scanned the skies before turning back onto the path in front of me.

_***Lost in thought, young one?***_ A deep male voice asked from within my mind.

I smiled before replied back in my own mind, _***Yes… I cannot wait to return to Rohan. I have longed to rejoin my father and brother. And I have learned much these past two summers.***_

As soon I arrived in a large clearing I hear two distinctive roars that brought a smile to my face. A large dragon landed in the clearing; he was a large dragon with spikes along his spin, he had thinner legs in the front with four claw like fingers; he wings were twice the link of his body; along his long neck his head had two horns on his head and his dark brown eyes red eyes glowed with mass amounts of knowledge. He was a completely black except for his dark blue under belly.

Suddenly another dragon landed next to him; she was the same body shape as him, but she was white with a golden underbelly. Her eyes were also a golden color that reminded me of the golden leaves during the fall.

"I am glad you are well Thane and Rowan. We are not, but two days time from home… Let us hope that the Gods favor us the next two days." I said with a smile as I led Knight pass the two dragons who have become my guide since I had found them in my youth.

Thane then spoke, _***Yes that is true, Young One.***_

_** *Are you happy that you will be back home?* **_Rowan asked.

I smiled before saying," Tis true that I will be happy, but as long as we are together I couldn't be happier."

I watched as they looked at each other before taking flight once more I then quickly urged Knight to take flight. Soon we were in a race to see who could return back to Rohan the quickest. The day passed soon it was the following day when we traveled through the open planes it was that I decided that I should let Knight rest for a bit. I quickly pulled Knight into a walk he bobbed his head in thanks.

I instantly tensed when I could hear horses approach I quickly turned Knight around placing my hand on the hilt of my swords. My swords I crafted myself under the guidance of master craftsmen during my stay with Dwarves of Moria. The blades I made were from a book I had read, but I cannot remember where. I watched at the riders approached closer I could make out an elderly man who wore a white wizards robe with he was riding bare back on top of a white horse. I could tell he was wise and powerful; he had white hair and beard.

Upon the second horse rode a man; he a black shirt with black breeches and dark brown ridding boots. He held himself with an air of leadership in much as her father did. He had long black hair with black facial hair; his light brown eyes held a determined look. I turned to look at the rider on the third horse; was much to my surprise was an Elf. He had bright golden hair with blue eyes that seemed to hold me to him. He wore a green tunic over lapping a lighter green shirt; he had on grey breeches and dark brown ridding boots.

Soon they stopped in front of me and my hand did not stray from the hilt of my sword.

"You are a long way from home; may I inquire as to why you are out here?" The Wizard asked.

Before I could reply I hear a gruff voice say," Well if it isn't Rider. How are you, lass?"

I only knew one person who called me that," I have been well, my dear Dwarf. And I am surprised that you are ridding what did you call it… oh yes a flea infested beast…"

The Dwarf was none other than Gimli my friend I met in Moria I noticed that he scoffed before he suddenly developed a twinkle in his eyes. He quickly got down from the horse quickly and landed on his feet before walking over to me.

"By the way lass, how is Thane and Rowan?" He said with smirk.

I noticed that his companions seemed completely confused.

"Who is this Gimli and who is this Thane and Rowan?" The Wizard asked.

"This here is Tinánia Cúthalion of Rohan. As for Thane and Rowan well…" when Gimli trailed off they all heard two roars and suddenly Thane and Rowan landed on the ground causing it to shake.

Once they all calmed Gimil was laughing at the faces of his companions as I merely raised my eye brow in amusement. I shook my head before looking at Gimli and asked," So, Dwarf, who are your companions?"

"Hah! The Wizard is Gandalf the White, The other one is Aragon, heir of Isildur and that Elf is Legolas of Mirkwood." Gimli said while chuckling.

"It is nice to meet you, Tinánia Cúthalion, but we must hurry to Rohan. I fear for that Saruman has poisoned Lord Theoden…" Gandalf said.

"Then let us hurry to my father's aid, I have been gone nearly two summers and I would like you toh please explain all that you know has happened in my absence…" I said before turning to Thane and Rowan nodding my head toward them.

Soon they were in the sky and we were all rushing toward the place I once called home.

**(Well… Sorry for the OOCness of the characters. I tried… Hope you enjoy it.)**


End file.
